Objects are regularly shipped from a sender to a recipient. The objects can be packages, containers or boxes, or items within packages, containers or boxes. However, for the most part, once an object leaves the sender and enters a shipping channel, the sender and recipient have little or no knowledge about the shipments.
Recently, shipping companies, such as Federal Express, have enabled users to track shipments using tracking numbers uniquely assigned to the objects being shipped. A user can access the FedEx.com website and retrieve tracking information about a particular package or can arrange to have such tracking information emailed to a particular email address. The tracking information can include such information as shipment date, delivery location, delivery date/time, person acknowledging receipt, and scan activity. The scan activity provides a listing of each of the locations (and date and time) during the shipment where the package was scanned. Even more recently, FedEx introduced a Web-based business tool, referred to as FedEx InSight, to help businesses manage their shipping activities. FedEx InSight is advertised as facilitating: (i) tracking inbound, outbound and third-party payor shipments; (ii) providing notifications of critical shipping events via electronic mail, facsimile, Internet or wireless means; (iii) providing status summaries of international and domestic shipments on one report; and (iv) helping to pinpoint customs delays and delivery attempts and then suggesting ways to expedite delivery.
Notwithstanding the recent advances in tracking shipments, there still exists various problems that lead to lack of understanding of shipments activity and conditions. When scanning of packages at various locations during a route of shipment is used to tracking location, personnel must manually perform such scanning. Further, the location of packages is only known at the time that the packages are scanned at certain locations (scanning locations). In shipping a package, there is a need to have more precise and robust knowledge of the position and condition of the package throughout the shipping process.